gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:PrincessElizabethO'malley
Welcome, Welcome Hello! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Albert Spark, King Of Romania. You may call me Al, Albs, Berty, Sparky, Sparkle, Alligator, or any other name u can think of that twists my name somehow. Anyways, I hope thatdue to recent events that you have become alot more known. You are now next in line for the throne of Spain and could indeed turn Spain around with work. Please, take my card, - extends hand with his card in it - . Emperor Albert Spark I Of Romania 12:06, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello Can we meet on the game? R.E. Yes, of course! Meet me at abassa, avaricia. Outside the tavern, see you there! Can we meet there on saturday? Do u want me to edit a picture for you? Happy birthday! Sorry to be late, but happy birthday! No. I'm NOT a stalker but I saw and I felt bad. Samantha Goldshot R.E Awww!! Thank you so much=] I really really appreciate it Pearson I know you want to defend your father, or grandfather, whatever he is in relation to you, but I would like to remind you his evil deeds are better known that his deeds of kindness. There are few here who would claim sorrow in Pearson's departure. Me, I am indifferent. Pearson and I were very close, but only for our dislike of each other. I both woe and heave a sigh of relief to see his leaving. Once upon a time, he used to cyber-bully me, to the extent where I occasionally cried myself to sleep, because I just wanted to play a game, but Pearson was turning everything against me, and I had no idea as to why he was harassing me. Yes, the tides turned in my favour eventually, but that was a dark time in my life that is yet to be forgotten. That is just one experience with Pearson, and I am sure there are many others lying here and there, amongst members of the wiki. So, please, while it is valiant to defend your family, remember the damage he caused in the minds of many, and bodies of some. --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Pears R.E. Um... I didn't delete what you posted. I didn't agree with it at all. I found the goodness in my heart to let you insult someone that I love dearly and even to say that I ''respected ''your opinion, and you have the temerity to delete my reply which credited you? Are you serious? - Elizabeth O'malley That would be false. My reply, which you deleted, clearly said ''I acknowledge that Pearson's actions were cruel and sick. ''That credits what you said about him. In all honesty, I think you chose to believe it because I made a valid point. If I'm mistaken, then I'm sorry. - Elizabeth O'malley Wiki Mentor Liz, you have been selected to have a WIKI MENTOR, and her name is Keira , you will treat her with respect, and she will teach you how the wiki works, what to do and what not to do. etc, Now you have any questions you go to her. [[User talk:Jim Logan|'The Instant Classic']] Listen.